


Almost Lost

by Ariadne_Karpusi



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: E.D is basically the chick from the shape of water, F/M, He's a Good Boy, arlong is a merfolk aasimar, just looks a little weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_Karpusi/pseuds/Ariadne_Karpusi
Summary: Battle is rough. Especially when you almost lose the person closest to you.





	Almost Lost

It was going well. 

Or at least from what she remembered, it was going well. 

Eden had been slinging spell left and right, flashes of fire and cold escaping from her hands as she repeated arcane incantations. Arlong had been darting across the battlefield with Alister at his side, causing a disruption among the ranks of plant creatures. 

Sablemoss was planted firmly at her side as they had been holding the back line of defense. Everything had really gone black when she felt something impale her in the chest and there was a scream from beside her. She collapsed onto the wet ground with one last breath escaping her lungs.

When she woke up again, Arlong was hovering above her. He was covered in cuts and blood, his claw like hand resting on her chest. A dull blue glow escaped from his hand and she was feeling much better. 

“Darling….?” His voice soft and gentle as she took in a full breath. He let out a sigh of relief as he held her tight in his arms, her arms slowly wrapping around him. She could barely hear him mutter, “I thought that I almost lost you..”

 

“I’m sorry to have worried you dear..” She pulled away and looked at him. He rested his forehead against hers. 

“Try not to do that again?” He asked and she began to smile and laugh. 

“No real promises.”


End file.
